They search for me
by XKasumiX
Summary: Mikan and the others arent in school anymore. But their hurtful past is hunting them. It seems like everything is repeating. But then Mikans old friend who is though long dead appears. With the enemys making a move what is going to happen? Will they make it?
1. A good day?

_**They search for me**_

_A good day?_

**The Akademy is over and they all goes they ways. Mikan, Hotaru And the others they all live In Tokyo. Mikan is living alone in a apartment .**

* * *

**The sun is shining at the morning when a girl with brown-colored hair and**

**haselnut eyes wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the alarm clock.**

**"AHHHHHHHHH!! I´M GOING TO BE LATE TO MEET HOTARU AT THE**

**RESTURANT!! IT´S ALREADY 10:54 AM !! I SHOULD HAVE MEET HER AT **

**10:30 ...!"shouted Mikan when she half-run half-stumble out the bed.**

**She change quickliy and wash her face and brush her teeth.**

**"I hope Hotaru isn´t angry with me ! Of course she wouldn´t ...she is my best friend for life!", thoug she when she ran out the apartment on the street .**

**Some poeple looked at her , because she ran really fast .**

**She was nearly crush in a cyclist. "Gomenai sai ... i´m in hurry..", Mikan said while running.**

**At the resturant arrive Mikan search and found Hotary in the Corner in the Resturant , and was reading the newspaper.**

_**Mikans POV**_

**"She don´t look angry happy"**

**"What time is it...Oh no 11:09..."**

**"But when i exuse then she would forgive me !"**

_**Miakns POV end**_

_**Hotarus POV**_

**"That bakka finally arrived...",though she,"She will never get a Job or even a man when she always so late...! "**

_**Hotarus POV end**_

**Mikan sat ahead Hotary "Ohaio Hotaru.."**

**Hotaru gave her a angry glare .."you´re late..." she said with an tartly.**

**Her face was emotoinless.**

**"yeah, yeah i know my alarm clock didn´t ring...let s eat a little i´m hungry .. Hotaru come on don´t be angry at me ... we don´t eat together since month ..!**

**Hotaru smiled a little . Mikan took this as a yes . She smiled cheerfull and eat her breakfast..!**

**At afternoon they went shopping. "KAWAII .Ne Hotaru look look .This dress is so beatiful. Ahhhh look this ...**

**Hotaru was getting a little nerved , but she smiled a little at the happy face from Mikan.**

**As they went Home (to Mikan ) they saw two good-looking guys coming their way .**

**Mikan was reallly happy and cryed "Ruka-pyon , Natsume HEEEELLLLOOOOOO!"**

**Mikan ran towards to them .She hugged Ruka and greeted Natsume again.**

**"Hn" replydet Natsume.**

**"Long time no see Mikan , Hotaru.."said the blonde-good-looking-boy Ruka.**

**"Yeah" said the brunette and smiled.**

**"Where did you and Hotaru come from?"**

**"We were shopping " answered Mikan and forebode at the bags.**

**"And you guys ? "asked Hotaru**

**"We just walked around searched for Ruka´s Rabbit..." said Natsume soundless .**

**They talked about old times at the Akademy and what thy do now (with "they" is suppose Ruka and Mikan o)**

_**Natsume´s POV**_

**ohhh men ..., Ruka can talk as much as Mikan ... .**

**MIkan hasn´t changed over the years...but she look much prettyer than at that time in the Akademy... i didn´t think that could be ...huh what am i thinking ...i guess in need sleep.. **

_**POV END**_

_**Mikan´s POV**_

**Wow that we met here I´m so happy ! They all haven´t changed at all especially Natsume not... .**

**Hmm.. what are this for mens there they are all in black suit ...and ... no... th... that can´t be ... no this emblem on their chest... this is the SC (Secret Coorperration)... **

_**POV END**_

**MIkan was shocked ...her face went white .**

**Ruka stopped talking when he saw her shocked and white face. Hotary and Natsume noticed also..**

**"Hey what´s wrong polka-do-" bt he was cut when Mikan suddenly bear her face against his chest .**

**"No... this can´t be ..this can t be ..they searched for me no that can´t be"she whispered .**

**Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were shocked.**

**"Who is searching for you "asked Natsume.**

**Mikan lifted her head , tears falling down her cheek. Then suddenly she pass out.**

* * *

_**So did yo**__**u like it ... I had this story long time on my mind ... so PLEASE REVIeW!! So i know what i can write on my next chapter or shoudn´t write a next chapter**_

_**P.S. Sorry for my grammtik i came from germany and i ´m in the 8 class the so is my english not completed XD **_

_**!! KASUMI !!**_


	2. A bad dream

_**They search for me**_

A bad dream

Last chapter:

MIkan was shocked ...her face went white .

Ruka stopped talking when he saw her shocked and white face. Hotary and Natsume noticed also..

"Hey what´s wrong polka-do-" bt he was cut when Mikan suddenly bear her face against his chest .

"No... this can´t be ..this can t be ..they searched for me no that can´t be"she whispered .

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were shocked.

"Who is searching for you "asked Natsume.

Mikan lifted her head , tears falling down her cheek. Then suddenly she pass out.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**...**_

" Run !! Mikan run faster or we won´t made it !" shouted a fifteen years old girl.

"pant-I-pant-try-pant-Kasumi-pant-i-try...pant" cryed the also fiften years old brunette.

The two were running through a labyrinth of dark corridors.

Both are breathing heavily .

Suddenly Kasumi stopped. "Shit a crossbreed...wich way...shit!!"though she. "Mikan wich way would you choose? Straight ahead , left or right??QICK!!" asked she.

"I would say we go left or right , definitely not Straight ahead!!" answered Mikan.

"OK!" Kasumi took Mikan by her hand and ran straight ahead.

"Why did you took this way ?" "Mikan .., you always took the wrong ways !" Kasumi tryed to smile but she was to scared to smile.

They heard voices from behind , The girls took this way! AFTERWARD QUICKLY !! ", shouted a scary men´s voice.

Mikan was about to cry. "Don´t cry Mikan ..that make you more ugly...,"Kasumi smiled a little", I get you out of here ..safly..I promise it ! Mikan we will see our friends at the Akademy again ... Natsume..Ruka...Hotaru..they all waiting for us ...they all are worryd about us ... so keep on running Mikan...!"

What Kasumi said had affect on Mikan she rubbed her eyes with her free hand and smile a little.

Kasumi suddenly scream ! Her led was hurt . She stumble and fall to the ground with Mikan.

Her leg was bleeding. A large cut was over her leg.

"Shit this hurts...gosh darn it!" railed Kasumi."Shit the chaser are near now ...MIKAN RUN RUN LEAVE ME PLEASE!!"

"No ...no...I can´t Kasumi ..i can´t..."

...

"OI Mikan wake up !Little girl wake up you have a bad dream! "

"hm...Na-natsume...why are you here? wh-where is Kasumi?"muttered the 19 old brunette.

"You had a bad dream ... you suddenly passed out on the street when we met you .. you made us really worry.. you suddenly said thing back than and know you´d said strange sings." replyed Ruka.

"Kasumi isn´t here you just dreamed it" said Hotaru.

Mikan looked around she was in her bedroom. Then she remembered her dream and the men at the street. Her eyes bgean to fill with tears. The tears rolled down her cheek .

"What´s wrong Mikan " asked Ruka anxious.

"Nothing Ruka everything is allraight!"

"Kasumi said i´m not allowed to tell anyone about this incidence"though Mikan "But when this happends again this terrible thing ?! I´m scared...really scared...!!"

"I must find Kasumi as fast as i can!! "she looked at Hotaru.

"Mikan you CANT find her ... you know what happend4 years ago..." Hotaru said sadly with a few tears in her eyes.

What do Mikan mean by that terrible thing again ??What happend 4 years ago??

And who is Kasumi?? Why are those poeple chasing after Mikan?? ANd why did Kasumi say not to tell anyone about this ...find it out in the next ChaPteR!!

...

_**SOO how was it people?? Please review !! Sorry that i didn´t write so much (i´m fishy :P ) Say what did you like and all that stuff **_

_**ÄÄ sorry people that i take so long to upload but i´m new and i have REALLY problems with the upload!!**_

_**Ja ne !**_

_**!! Kasumi !!**_


	3. Lies and a promise

_**They search for me**_

_**Lies and a promise**_

**Last chapter:**

"What´s wrong Mikan " asked Ruka anxious.

"Nothing Ruka everything is allraight!"

"Kasumi said i´m not allowed to tell anyone about this incidence"though Mikan "But when this happends again this terrible thing ?! I´m scared...really scared...!!"

"I must find Kasumi as fast as i can!! "she looked at Hotaru.

"Mikan you CANT find her ... you know what happend4 years ago..." Hotaru said sadly with a few tears in her eyes.

_..._

"I wonder what´s wrong with her ? She´s really weird ! And she won´t talk about it! " said Ruka anxious.

"I don´t know what´s wrong with this baka",said the black-haired-girl,"Natsume do you know anything...?"

"Why should I know something?"

"Hmmm lets wait till Mikan awake ! Let her sleep for now!" decided Ruka.

Natsume and Hotaru nodded. Mikan sleeped for hours now . She sleeped calm she didn´t have any nightmare.

When she was awake Natsume asked " What was yesterday??Who is searching for you??"

Mikan looked a while at Natsume before she answered " Nobody is searchin for and if somebody were searching for me it were none of youre concern!!"

"See what i mean " added Ruka.

"What do you mean "asked Mikan

"None of your concern POLKA" smirked Natsume

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PERVERT??" screamed Mikan while she stand up . "WHEN YOU SAY THAT AGAIN-"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan was laying unconscious on the floor.

Natsume and Ruka were a little shocked.

"She was too loud" said Hotaru with her bored tone.

RUke abolish MIkan to her bed.

"Hotaru i think that was a little to hard! "

Hotaru glnaced at Ruka "Did you say something ?!"

"Ehhhh Nothing !!" Ruke swaetdroped.

At the next day Mikan awake at noon. She was very quiet.

"Here baka eat somthing.."commandet Hotaru.

"I´m not hungry" "Of course you are baka you didn´t eat somthing for two days and for you is this a new record!"

"Hotaru youre so mean !!",she cried waterfalls,"Ahh give me the food "

Hotaru smiled a little " Now you´re going acting normal" she wispered.

"Hmm död youbd ´ay ometing??"

"Don´t speak wtih a full mouth!"

"Sorry did you say something"

"No . Natsume and Ruke advance later ..to check whether everything is ok .."

"WHY??IS EVERYTHING IS ALRAIGHT OR NOT!!"

"I said to CHECK baka"

"Ohhh yeah hehe sorry Hotaru." "Men she scared me "though Mikan.

Later at the evening Natsume and Ruka arrived. They don´t abode long .

"Mikan somthing is wrong here tell us!"

"Nothing is wrong why are you so distrustful ?"

"We´re not distrustful were just worried! Mikan you said that they sreach for you and you cried back then..."

"AHhhhhh that was...nothing i just overreacted i just confuse some poeple with the AAO..." lied Mikan .

Natsume knows when sombody is lying , especial when Mikan do it!

"You´re lying !" said Natsume coldly

"URESAI BAKA! " shouted Mikan . She was angry .Angry that they don´t leaver her alone , that they must barge in.

She don´t want that somebody will hurt again , bend how Kasumi did. She didn´t want that sombody will be hurt because of her...and she promise Kasumi not to tell anyone what happend back then and why it happend.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Mikan i bring you out no matter how ! _

_MIkan please promise me that when you are out of here don´t tell anyone about it no matter what happend to me ok!? This is really importend please promise me by youre life! " said Mikan earnestly. _

_Mikan looked her in her eyes .The room was dark so she scarcely saw Kasumi´s face. But she saw in her eyes somthing shimmer. The shimmer suddenly rolled down her cheeks . It were tears._

_" I promise it by my life ...but ...tell me ...why should i don´t say a thing to __ANYONE__ ??..."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Good night Mikan " said Ruke as he and Natsume left.

"Good night Ruka , Natsume Thanks for comming! " said Mikan as she closed the door.

"Hotaru when will you do home?? It´s going late and there are many dangerrous men outthere and when they catch you -" but she was cut off by Hotaru" I don´t going home . I´m staying here tonight who else wouldwatch over a bakker like you ..."

"OHHH HATRU YOU ARE REALLY MY BEST FRIEND!!"she shouted und jumped to hug Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan fell on the floor .She was hit by the good old BakaGun .

"Why you still have that Gun ?!"muttered Mikan while rubbing her head.

"Yeah see it´s still have use or Mikan?? So i now going to sleep you should go sleep too."

"Yeah youre right. Good night Hotaru!!"

"Good night"

Mikan was laying on her bad the light was off. She was thinking...thinking of the men from two days ago.

"Were the men searching for me or was I wrong? Have I overreacted...no ...maybe...i wish Kasumi were here... ahhh I think about this tommorrow...now i have to get some good sleep.. i feel a little strangely ..."

WHile she was thinking her eyes closed and she fell asleep

_..._

"Mikan run...run faster... Mikan run and leave me behind MIKAN GO AND CALL HELP !!GO AND CALL HELP FROM THE AKADEMY !! GO AND SAFE YOURSELF I WILL GET OUT HERE FOR SURE ... "screamed a girls voice.

"Mikan...i will come .. i will come out of here just go and leave me! " whispered the same voice.

"I go and call help ju-j-ust wait here here for me " cried Mikan.

"Great just go now ...and Mikan please don´t cry please..."said Kasumi.

"´k just wait.."

Mikan sprinted the long black corridor along. SHe closed her eyes with hope that she can ran faster faster just to help Kasumi.

She bent off left ...She ran and didn´t know wich way she took .

Then she saw the door...the Exit!

"YEAH FINALLY" she screamed . Behind her she hear loud voices "NO YOU DON´T GET THROUGH HERE !! DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MIKAN ANYMORE!! SHE WAS HURT BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!!" "TS AS A LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU CAN STOP US !!"

Then Mikan heared Kasumi´s scream . It was full pain . Mikan was standing and not running . She was shocked.Tears were running down her cheek. Her breach on her cheek began to anneal because of the tears. She breathe heavily. (NOTE _: sorry that i didn´t write it on chapter 2 i forgott it Kasumi and Mikan were full of injuryty all-over their buddy sorry _)

Suddenly Kasumi screamed "MIKAN RUN AND CALL HELP PLEASE MIKAN...!!"

_**...**_

"Mikan wake up! Mikan..."

Mikan awaked . Sweat was all over her body. She looked at Hotaru. Her face was anxious.

Mikan eyes filled with tears.Her head hurt badly.

"Everything is ok now it was just a nightmare." said Hotaru gentle.

Mikan was about to stand up but Hotaru nuzzle Mikan down.

"No you have fever... just try to sleep"

_**Mikan´s POV**_

"Sleep after that dream?" thought she."But that dream why have I it yet that doesn´t make that all easyer ..."

But why is Hotaru here in my Room i thought she already sleep...or did i sream...i hope i didn´t!

_**POV END**_

Mikan looked out of the window it was still night and it was raining.

Hotaru follow her gaze. "Luck that it is only raining not rumbling" she said while putting a cold wet rag on her forehead.

"Yeah " whispered she while her eyes closed and she falled asleep.

_**...**_

_**SO did you like it?? PLEASE REVIEW !! **_

_**Ähh sorry the upload can take a little because i have problems with it ok thanks for reading**_

_**!! Kasumi !!**_


	4. Located ?

_**Last chapter :**_

Mikan looked out of the window it was still night and it was raining.

Hotaru follow her gaze. "Luck that it is only raining not rumbling" she said while putting a cold wet rag on her forehead.

"Yeah " whispered she while her eyes closed and she falled asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day

Mikan had still high fever and was sleeping. Hotaru was sitting next to her .

"What´s going on with you Mikan? You don´t telling me anything...",though she while she looked outside (it was still raining like a waterfall)," And why do you want find Kasumi know...you know that she..."

Hotaru remembered the day 4 years ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hotaru was sitting with Ruka , Natsume and the gang under the Sakura tree. Th4ey all were silent. Everybody was worried about Mikan and Kasumi._

_Both disappeared , without any clue where they are. There wasn´t even a clue of life..._

_At the evening_

_Hotaru walked around while she was enwrap. Suddenly she bumped into two people ( and who do you think are they :P ). It were Natsume and Ruka. _

_"Watch were you going" she glared at the two._

_"We didn´t bumped into you, you bumped into us ! ", repliedet Ruka._

_Hotaru glared badly at Ruka._

_"Did you say something Ruka ?!", asked Hotaru murderous. _

_"Ehhh... noth..nothing Hotaru!! "said Ruka subdued._

_Suddenly Natsume turned around " Someone is comming" _

_They heard loud gaits . They could even hear the person breathing. And man was the person breahting heavily ._

_The person muttered something ._

_Natsume´s POV_

_Man what´s that?? ... hmmm why is the person breathing so heavily ... it´s ..it´s a she ..i can heard it by the voice. what is she saying ... moment ..i know the voice... mikan..._

_"MIKAN "i screamed. I ran towards to her. Hotaru and Ruka followed me. _

_POV END_

_When they approched her they could see that it was Mikan for sure. But they saw something else that froze their blood._

_Mikan face and especially her body was full over blood and really bad injuries ._

_She suddenly fell to the ground. Natsume catched her and kneed to let Mikan lay on the ground. It seems that she didn´t relized that someone was there. _

_"I must called help from the akademy. I must help Kasumi. The explosion... fast as i can ... i´m there ... someone help ..Kasumi need help from the akademy... " she mumbled_

_They are were to shocked to speak._

_" Mikan...wha- waht happend ...where is Kasumi ", whispered Natsume. _

_Mikan noticed as recently as Natsume said "Kasumi" that someone was there and spoked to her. Her face turned from a drained face to a frightend one. She was scared because she saw everything bleary . Besides it was dark too. So she didn´t cognize that is was Natsume. She tried to get up to run away from them . But she cought blood a fell down again because of the pain. _

_"Calm down Mikan it´s us Hotaru , Natsume and Ruka._

_MIkan looked around . She rubbed her eyes in hope to see better. And so it was. She could see all of them clearlylier( I know that the word is wrong ) . Tears fall heardly down . Mikan tried to hug Hotaru but the pain disallow her to move even a bit . Hotaru saw that and hug Mikan. _

_"We must go !! " said Mikan afraid," fast we must go and save Kasumi ...i promised her! SHE NEED OUR HELP! "she screamed at the end. _

_"What ..why isn´t Kasumi with you what happend " asked Ruka scared._

_"I - pant- have-pant- tome -pant-to-pant- explain-pant- it-pant- know-pant- we-pant- must-pant- go !!"_

_Natsume suddenly stood up and put Mikan on his back . She groan because of the pain._

_"Let´s go!"said he and went towards of the Exit of the Akdemy._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Hotaru looked at Mikan. She slowly opened her eyes .

"Hotaru...? " she ask weakly.

"What is it " asked Hotaru back

"Nothing i only wanted to know if you still there "

"Of course i´m here BAKA! "

THe doorbell ring. Hotaru went to the door and opened it . It was a strange man. He wore a black suit . Hotau noticed also that on his chest was an emblem. It was red white and it was a 8- corner emblem .

"What can i do for you ?" asked Hotaru emotionless.

"Do a Ms. Mikan Sakura belong here ? " he asked

"No ... she moved 3 days ago... ! Why ? " repliedet she. (clever clever Imai )

"It´s some privat do you know where´d she moved? "

"Yes ! she told me that she must move to osaka. "answered Hotaru with a fake smile.

"Ok thanks for the information. " said the guy imotionless.

"Ohh and when do meet her please greet her ! I didn´t here anything of her since she moved! "

"Yes i will " said the guy with an evil grin.

Hotaru closed the door and went slowly to the window and looked down at the strange man who went to his car and drived away.

She called after that Natsume and Ruka and told them what happend .

"We must bring Mikan here out ... this man is dangerous... " said hotaru .

"But where ... "asked Ruka

"We bring her to you guys .."

"What?! why to and not to us ?"

"Baka the man saw my face ! Later or earlier he would know that i lied ! Then he would search for me asked me out again!"

"Ok ! "said Natsume

OXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**So how was it ?? PLEASE REVIWE !! **_

_**So i wrote it this time longer hope you liked it and thanks for reading !!**_

_**!!Kasumi!!**_


	5. A new old Person?

_**They search for me**_

_**A new old Person?**_

**A/N: Hmm i know that i´m a bad writer but when you read the story can you please let a **_**review**_** here ?! Sorry but it´s a little sad to get only a few **_**review... ok that was it let´s begin with the story **_

_**POV MIKAN**_

When I woke up Hotaru wasn´t beside me. My sight was blurry.

I relized fast that I wasnt in my room anymore...not even in my apartment. My mind went black, because i was scared .

"Have they found me ...? What is with Hotaru ... is she ok?"

She slowly get out of the bed , and looked around . The room liked a lot like a boy .._**(**_ _**A/N : you know what i mean only colours what a boy would pick and something like that )**_

_**POV END**_

At the door she stopped and eavesdrop .

"-a plan !"

"ANd what for a plan ?"

"I don´t know ...but at first we should find something about these poeple out!"

When Mikan heard the calm cold and bored voice she sigh in relief . It was her best friend .

"It´s already late ! I go...take care of that Baka ! "

"Yes we will take care of her " smiled Ruka " Ja ne ... take care of yourself too " he added and closed the door while blushing hardly . Natsume only smirked .

"Ohhhh I´m tired . I look after Sakura-san and go to bed . You should too Natsume! "

"Yeah ...I can sleep on the couch thanks to that silly girl in my room ." he groaned.

Ruka knocked gentle . Mikan was already again in the bed because she felt dizzy. When nobody answered , he went in . He had a flannel in his hand . He felt her forehead .

"Her fever is still high..."

He laid the cold flannel on her forehead.

"Go well soon " with this he went out.

Mikan kept her eyes closed . The cold flannel felt really good.

"This all gonna be complicated. She fall asleep while she thinks about all that what happend in the past days and what will come in the future ...

NXMXNXMXNXMXNXM

It was late at night.

A girl (about 19 ) was running across streets . She was panting hardly as if she run a marathon. She has middle long nature brown hair . Her eyes are bron too but they were cold ...

_**(A/N : some people don´t know what cold eyes mean ..i mean ... cold eyes xD hmm as if you had a trauma .. yes this will do it )**_

She was normally  beautiful .Yes normally , she looked now a mess . Her nature brown hair was tousled . Her face is full of blood and scars . Her arms and legs too. Many bruise were on her arms . But this was nothing against the big , deep cut over her belly . But beside injuries she looked beautiful and friendly .

Then she suddely stopped . She stood in front of a 3 apartment house. With every slow step she tokk to the apartment a smile placed on her face and brighten. Now she went the stairs up . On the 1 florr the looked at the nameplate.

_**"Mikan Sakura"**_

She grinned brightly , tears were seen in her eyes .

"Finally after a so long time ..."

The girl knocked gentle , not to wake the other persons in the house. But nobody came. She knocked and kocked again.

But nobody came not even a sound.

Desperation was now seen on her face . She looked around .

Then she closed her eyes and tooke a deep breath.

KLACK

The door was open , she went in and closed gentle the door.

"Mikan ...? " the girl looked around .. but nobody was here ... "ok she must be in the bedroom ...i mean it´s late at night...! "

The brunette found the bedroom . She saw the bed... her heart sank . Tears were falling down her face.

"No...no this can ´t be .. nobody is here...! Am I ...a I too late ? " Now she resting on the bed " What should I do ? It´s all my fault. Or ... Maby Hotaru... or Natsume or Ruka ... relized that she is in danger and took her with them .. .Hhhhh. I look tomorrow after their adresses . I should sleep for now ...I haven´t sleep for days . " She laid on the bet and fall asleep .

RXKXRXKXRXKXRXKXRXKXRXKXRXKXRXKXRXK

"Baka wake up! "

"hmmmm ...? what is it hotaru ..?"

"I´m going to get you some clothes ! You´re not in your apartment anymore ! There was a strange men in Black suit .

But I said you moved day´s ago to antoher town " added Hotaru at Mikan´s pale face " When I´m back I will hear _**everything**_ ! And no lies !! " she said dangerously .

MIkan said nothing .

"Then bye . When you need something call Ruka . Natsume will burn you to ashes ...becaus eyou are sleeping in his room " Hotaru added with a smirk . " SO i wouldn´t call him.!

NXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXM

The girl woke up because of an annoying noise. It was the alarm of Mikan . " 10 :36 ?? who would wake up at such a time ? "

She got out the bed . The girl went to the kitchen . She was so happy " Finally real food !!" . When she finished her breakfast she went back to the bedroom to search some clothes , and she found Mikans clothespress . While she was searching her outfit she was singing a song .

If you be my star

I'll be your sky

you can hide underneath me and come out at night

when I turn jet black and you show off your light

I live to let you shine

I live to let you shine

but you can skyrocket away from me

and never come back if you find another galaxy

far from here with more room to fly

just leave me your stardust to remember you by

if you be my boat

I'll be your sea

a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity

ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze

I live to make you free

I live to make you free

but you can set sail to the west if you want to

and past the horizon till I can't even see you

far from here where the beaches are wide

just leave me your wake to remember you by

if you be my star

I'll be your sky

you can hide underneath me and come out at night

when I turn jet black and you show off your light

I live to let you shine

I live to let you shine

but you can skyrocket away from me

and never come back if you find another galaxy

far from here with more room to fly

just leave me your stardust to remember you by

stardust to remember you by

Because she was singing and changin her outfit she didn´t relized that somebody was in the apartment.

"Who is singing here ? I better be careful" said the other person while putting her infamous Bakagun out .. _**(A/N: Who is this I really don´t know :P)**_

_**THE BRUNETTES GRIL POV**_

I love this song i heard it everday when i was young .. yeah when i was young . So ... it doesn´t matter anymore . I should be happy that i made it out of that hell !! Whe i was about to turn around I felt some thing hard and cold at my back .

"Don´t move ! Or I shoot !!"

I didn´t move . I was scared . What would you think when you are changing you clothes and somebody sussendly held a gun at your back ?!And this voice was cold ... moment cold ...?

"Wh- what do you want from me ?" I asked her

"What do you do here ? !!"

"I was searching for Mikan Sakura ! "

"And then what .. kill her ??"

Ohh man i was shocked .That somebody would say that i would Kill MIkan ?! Man was what that for a person ?

_**The GIRLS POV END**_

_**HOTARUS POV**_

I held my Bakagun at her back. When she asked me what i want from her i was angry . I mean this isn´t her apartment ... know what i mean ? And as she said sh was looking for Mikan it made clack in my head ... but then ...a Person who is going to kill somebody wouldn´t sing loud and change clothers in their homes ...!

"What´s your name!?" i asked

"My name ?"

"Yes your name ! "

"My ...my name is ..."

"Come to the point i don´t have all day !! "

_**HOTARUS POV END**_

_**GIRLS POV**_

I was thinking if i say my real name or not .I mean she ´s holding a gun at my back ...waht is it when she´s one the agent who´s chasing me ?

"May i name what your name is ?"

"What ? You broke in my friends apartment and know you make demands ? "

I shit i shouldn´t have ask that ! know she´s angry !

"Please ... please i only want to know your name " my voice sound painful

"hhhh my name is Hotaru ...Hoatru imai!"

This name made by me a big KLACK in my head ! I mean this is HOtaru !! HOTARU!! I turned around ang hugged her so tight !

She didn´t moved because she was shocked.

_**POV END**_

They stand there . Hotaru shocked and the Girl really happy .

Hotaru didn´t understand because she didn´t know the person _** (A/N : she didn´t see her face either) **_

"hotaru ...hotaru " she sobbed.

Hataru recover from her shock and pulled the gril away .

She looked her in her eyes. At first Hotaru didn´t do anything.

Then her eyes grew bigger . Now she was extremed shocked !!

"No ...this can´t be " she tought

"Kasumi is this you ?"

"Yes Hotaru...yes ! " she sobbed again

KXRXKXRRXKXRXKXRXKXRXK

**So poeple this was it for this time Hope you liked it **Please don´t forget to _**review**_** !! Ok thanks for reading **

**!!KASUMI!!**


	6. AN

_**Sorry guys the story don´t continue her..**_

_**But i wanna thank you for the reviews !!**_

_**I mean i uploadet it yesterday night and today**_

_**I checked my e-mail i got 15 messages ... for me is this**_

_**a lot!!**_

_**But sorry for my wrong spelling and all that **_

_**But i´m to lazy to correct all my mistakes .**_

_**I upload i new chappi next weekend .**_

_**Friday or Saturday**_

_**Thanks a lot for reading and review !...and for liking my story**_

_**!!Kasumi!!**_

_**P.S. please don´t kill me because of my grammar :P **_


	7. Gasp

_**They search for me**_

**_A/N: So guys this time i use this beta -thing ! And myself will correct mistakes so that you don´t have a headache after reading T.T . So hope you enjoy it ...because my ideas run out ...o.O._**

_**Gasp**_

"Mikan here take your medicine"Ruka gave Mikan her medicine. She gulp the medicine it tasted bitter. "Your fever sunk ...hmm I think not later than tomorrow you will be ok. "he smiled .

They sat in the living-room and watched Tv. With they I mean Ruka and Mikan . Where Natsume was ...who knows... . "Hotaru is a long time away i hope she´s ok ." Ruka looked at Mikan " I bet she´s ok ! MIkan she´s not stupid you know " " Yeah you´re right!"

After an half hour Natsume came in the living-room and sat on the armchair . "where were you ? " asked Ruka "I walked around " Ruka only nodded in response.

Mikan was so bored that she fell asleep before Natsume arrived. He looked at her "Is she only eating and sleeping " Ruka was first confused than he noticed that the young lady beside him was asleep. "No. She looks Tv ,too." he said kiddingly . Natsume only smirked.

"Hotaru isn´t back?" he asked the blonde lad.

"No . She take long time... i´m worried that something happened."

"If she isn´t here in ten minuts i´m going to look for her at Mikan´s house. Men i don´t know how long Women -"

But he was cut off by the door bell.

"That must be her i´m going" said the blond lad. He opened the door and saw Hotaru. She has a pale face. Without a word she grabbed his hand and dragged him to her car and opened the door to the backseat . "What i-" but he was cut off by a "SCHHH" from Hotaru. On the backseat was a girl in his age . He could only barely see her face because a blanket covered her. She was sleeping . He also noticed the injuries on her face.

"Carry her in " Hotaru odered "Quick !"

Ruka adhere the order from her and took the girl carefully in his arms inside Hotaru went at first in and looked back if someone is watching them.

Inside Hotaru said that he ought to lay the girl on his bed.

Mikan was awake because off the door bell.

Ruka took the blanket that covered the girl away to take his blanket over her. When her body was free (Free from the blanket only not the clothes) He saw the big cut on her abdomen and the other injuries on her entire body.

_Darn what happened to her this really looks bad i better search for the first-- moment i know this face... this can´t be!!" he thought._

"Hotaru is this ...-"he couldn´t finish his sentence.

"Yes this is Kasumi..."

**XOXOXO**

_**Meanwhile somewhere in what do I know **_

"Did someone find this bitch? "

"No ... we thought she was with the Sakura girl... but when we located her house... she already moved .I think that she already gone somewhere else with this brat."

"We must find her!! You´re all so stupid!! You let her escaped!! if don´t find her in a week ...!!"the Man said with cold (very cold) voice. The Man had death black hair and a white Mask . (Guess you know who it is)

All people there were scared . Everybody know that you can´t joke with him and when you don´t follow his orders or do a mistake ... you end like the poor Man who let escaped this brat .He died and everyone could hear his pain-cries . They hold on for days until it was quiet...

" Find her in one week . And the the Sakura girl , too! Don´t you dare kill anyone of this two ! " he whispered dangerously that the blood froze. With this he disappeared int the darkness

**XOXOXO**

Ruka and Hotaru came agitated whisperingly in the living-room . They both had pale faces.

"What´s wrong?" asked Mikan.

Natsume only observe them. Hotaru and Ruka looked at them .

"Come " said Hotaru to them. Natsume and MIkan stand curious up and follow Hotaru. In front of Ruka´s closed Bedroom the stopped. Hotaru glanced at Nstsume and Mikan than RUka. She opened the door. Mikan and Natsume went in to find a girl sleeping on his bed .

They looked at her for a while

"Hotaru who is -" MIkan was cut off Natsume who gasped. She was now confused looked from NAtsume to the young lady . Suddenly her eyes widen . She also gasped.

"THIS CANT BE ...KASUMI??"

**_X_OXOX**

_**Sorry people that this chapter isn´t so good.**_

_**T.T**_

_**But i will upload the next chapter faster and make it better...**_

_**Anyway..thanks for reading it !**_

_**!!Please review!!**_

_**Kasumi**_

_**P.S. hope you don´t have a headache from my grammar !! XD :P**_


	8. A little about her past

_**They search for me**_

_A little about her past_

_"So at first I wanna say that this chapter is a Flashback chapter !!-" _

_"Yeah...we already know it !!Go on with the story !!"_

_"Who was that?...Hello anyone there??" ..no reply.." hmmm anyway So a few _

_part´s aren´t Flashback but i say when it isn´t !! Ohhh this chapter is in the _

_**POV from Kasumi"**_

_Kasumi_

_**Last Chapter**_

They looked at her for a while

"Hotaru who is -" Mikan was cut off Natsume who gasped. She was now confused looked from Natsume to the young lady . Suddenly her eyes widen . She also gasped.

"THIS CANT BE ...KASUMI??"

_**Chapter 7 : A little about her past**_

It´s monday morning. When my alarm rung i woke up and went to the bathroom and made my morning routine and set off to school . I was daydreaming again. I do that every morning you know . I love to watch the clouds and the deep blue sky. While i was walking i summed a song . It was new in the charts : Lindsay Lohan with rumors . You must know that in moment it was my favorite song .

"Why can't you just let me

Do the things I wanna do

I just wanna be me

I don't unde-"

But then I noticed a brunette. I stopped singen , because she went straight to me . You must know that i don´t sing in public... not even in front of my closest friends.

"GOOOOD MOORRNNIIINNNG KAAASSSUUMMIII!!"

"Good morning Mikan" I don´t add any -chan or something like that ... I find something like that stupid !

"Are you going to school? "

_Yeah such a stupid question can only she ask_ " No Mikan I only pretend as if I going to school ! "

"Really?? That´s not good if you skip school Kasumi . Jinno-sensei will punish you if you do that ..."

She kept on talk about how important school is and her Grandpa said this and that to her and all this ... .I rolled my eyes, she was sooo stupid. Don´t miss understand me !!I like the brunette ! She is one off my closest friends ... I´m just unfriendly because

1.) It´s monday morning

2.) I have big problems with Hotaru . She didn´t leave me the whole weekend alone ! Duh!! What am I ?? Paris Hilton ??Then I freaked yesterday out lol I said some things to her that you didn´t to know smirk

We kept on walking to school Mikan talked and talked . But I didn´t pay attention . My eyes walked around the school . There were a few High school students , there was a bird , there was Hotaru with her Bakagun walking towards us , there was Ruka running towards us and shouting something to me and pointing at Hotaru.

WAIT ...a Hotaru...a shouting Ruka ...ohhhhh NO!

I stopped abruptly . Mikan stopped talking and looked confused at me.

"Ne what´s wrong??" I didn´t bother to answer. RUka arrived by us panting.

He catched his breathe.

"Kasumi you must go now!! Hoatru is really REALLY angry !! What the hell did you say to her ??Maan...why are waiting? She is right here! "

"Who is right here?" said a cold voice behind Ruka . He sweat dropped. "Ehh...i mean...Natsume!"

She glared at him but didn´t shoot him down . It looked like she is holding her anger for me. Man I´m a dead girl. She faced me. Her cold purple eyes looked in my brown ones.

She took one step and I took one step back.

"Hotaru let me explain this from yesterday ...you must understand me ...you were annoying " ohhhh GOD this was the wrong word !! Mikan gasp and Ruka looked at me as if I wanted to be killed he only was shaking his head.

"Ehhhh no i didn´t mean it in that way yo-" I know it was already to late to explain . She shoot with her Baka-Gun but I , how genial I was ;P, saw this before she can even move and dodged it !

I ran behind Mikan and Ruka when she was shooting a set of shoots.

_**(Sorry i didn´t know the english word for "Schüsse, and i couldn´t find it so ...hope it´s right" ) **_Both were knocked down and I ran my way to school with Hotaru in the back.

I turned on the next corner an ran into the next class. I hide behind the Teacher table. My luck the room was full of little children. Hn I was so fast that they didn´t noticed me xD. So fast...i didn´t know that I could ran so fast !

I heard the schoolbell rang _Shit at first we have Jinno-sensei ... hmmm what´s worse to be catched by Hotaru or be punished by Jinno...? Definitely Hotaru. I waited 10 minuets. My luck that the teacher for the little children was late ...so i think today is my "lucky" day. My footsteps banged threw the empty corridors._

_In front off my class i catched my breath. It took some time. I touched the doopknob. I When I was about to open the door i heard something. It was a whisper...like a ...snake was whispering something. But what i heard let my blood frozen. I looked around the corridor was all empty NObody was there._

_I breathe deeply and opened the door to the class. To my surprise no teacher was there. With a last look in the corridor i went in. I went to my seat deeply in though what that could be . Am I already hallucinate? NO definitely not . It was so real. I felt stares so I looked up and noticed that the whole class wah quiet. All eyes were on me._

_"What? Am I a cinema?"I asked coldly .Normally they all would _

_look away but not this time. _

_I was so confused "What´s wrong?"_

_"Ähm..Koko asked you for the 7th time if you alright!"_

_I only looked at him. Lost in mind I looked in the air._

_"Kasumi...Kasumi??Huhu??"Mikan waved her hand in front my face. I snapped out of it , stood up ,grabbed Koko´s hand and ran wiht him out . With a last glance I saw the class. A few were confused and a few shocked . But some people were serious. These persons were Natsume , Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru._

_I closed the door _abruptly . I and ran with Koko threw the corridor to the Sakura Tree.

_**Meanwhile in the Classroom.POV paused **_

"What the hell was that?" asked The blond guy.

"I don´t know...but it´s not normal that she was taken aback. It´s easier to agitate Hotaru or Natsume..."

"Oi!Polka!"

"Stop this! We will ask her. Bur man she was pale."

"Or wait... or had Hotaru something to do with this ?"

Natsume, Mikan and RUka looked at Hotaru.

She just took her Baka-Gun and the all except Natsume sweat dropped. They all knew that Hotaru hadn´t do something with this.

_**Somewhere on the Akademy**_

_"Great ! The Project has begun !"_

_**OXOXOX**_

_Did you like it? Or did YOU like it..? or YOU??_

_Somebody??_

_Nobody??_

_Review... Or else ...i...won´t...continue...o.O_

_Kasumi_


	9. A little about her past 2

_**They search for me**_

_A little about her past 2_

_"CHrm chrm.. Yep it´s me again o! Soo... at first I must say a big __**SORRY!!**_ Because the chapter before I did i a big mistake!"

"You do everyday big mistakes!"

"What ...that voice again? Show yourself" preparing to fight

"Ts...do you wanna fight against me? You have no chance!"

"hhh I can think who you are arrogant jerk!"

"Whatever IDIOT go on with your so called "story "!

_"HEY!"_

_**Last CHapter**_

_**Somewhere on the Akademy**_

_"Great ! The Projeckt has begun !"_

_**Chapter 8 : A little about her past 2**_

**_At the Sakura Tree_**

They sat only there. She looked empty at the sky and he looked at her face.

Koko didn´t dare to say a thing. She didn´t bother to say something lost in thoughts .

After 10 minutes Kasumi stood up . _She is somehow weird _. Koko looked at the girl who continued looking at the sky.

Then she looked at him. A smale smile placed on her lips.

"Thanks Koko!"with this she walked away.

"What...?Thanks for what?" he also stood up and walked back to the classroom.

_**(A/N : Sorry this was the part where I did the mistake ! T.T)**_

* * *

_**POV Kasumi**_

This voice...the that I heard reran in my head.

_Die...die...for the things that you had done!_

_What the hell was the meaning of this? I...I must be hallucinate. Yes this must be it._

_I walked threw the park all day. When I noticed that it´s getting darker I walked to the dorms._

_I was about to go in my room when someone approach me. This someone was Mikan . It looked like she had waited some time ._

_"What is it?" _

_"_Ähm Kasumi are you alright? I mean this morning in the class you were so strange_!"_

_"Ahh this happened sometimes! I was so daydreaming __**(A/N : what so daydreaming??XD is this a word?)**_

_I placed a big flashing smile and pretend that I was so happy. Lucky that Mikan was not so clever as Natsume._

_She wished me Good night and so did I. In my room I lay on my bed. My eyes were heavy and I closed them and drifted to sleep._

* * *

_**A few weeks later**_

_These weeks were normal. No strange voices anymore. It was afternoon. Mikan and I were at the Sakura Tree. We chilled and watched the clouds at the deep blue sky. It was so beautiful. Later we ate some Ice cream and met our other friends. I had a lot of fun today. Not that the other days are boring or something like that , no, but this day was ...beautiful. When it was about getting darker we went to our dorms wished each other good night and went to sleep._

_Deep int the night I woke up. I needed to go for little girls. I opened the door and went out. I was still half asleep. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I heared my heart beat . I turned fast around to see nothing and nobody. _

_"Hmpf ... I must be really tiered! " I moved on. I was about to reach then end of my floor, and to turn around when suddenly_

_BAM...BAM...BAM_

_My heart stopped for seconds. Yeah I was really scared. I looked what it was and noticed it was just an open window and the wind . The window closed and opened. I breathe in relief. Fast I went to the window and closed it. But there...there was it again. This voice. I begun to whimper. I looked in panic around. The panic didn´t came because of what the voice said . I didn´t even understood what it said. I was in panic because it was dark...and I didn´t know where the thing was where this voice belonged. This time I was really sure that this wasn´t any vanities!Fast I went toward my room . But I stopped in my steps. Something ...cold...and ...airy touched my cheek. I was so shocked. I couldn´t breathe or even move. _

_This sing said anything. Then I pulled myself together!. I took one step for and turned around ,...and wished that I never did that. It was a kind of a girl her black hair over her face but I could see her eyes...man! I don´t find even words to discribe them. It was just the awful thing I have ever seen. Even these Horror movie can´t keep up with this. _

_I lost my balance and tumbled.I stared at that thing and crawl backward back.That thing took suddenly one step. I stood up ._

_(Man why didn´t she just shout ? you think?? Hhhhh I lost my voice in that moment...shocked remember?_

_And her Alice?? Yehhh... to this we come yet)_

_"What is that thing?...I don´t know but ...yes this is it a use my Alice to threw her away!" __**(She has the psychochinese Alice ...remember?)**_

_When I used my Alice something unexpected happened. Instade that this thing flew threw the air , my feets did this. My head hit the floor. I could feel somethind warm came down my face. I know what it was it was blood. But that was not all! Suddenly something cultivate me towards this thing . I begung to struggle but nothing helped. That thing hold my armes and the air looked like squashed! Her face came near mine´s . I could hear and feel her breahte on my face. Her mouth begun to open just then in this moment I found my voice. I begun to scream. My lunge seemed to affliction among it . The girl disappeared. The lights in the floor turned on. People came with shocked faces out their rooms. I didn´t stopped to scream. I was so scared you must understand that I wont shut up that easily! _

_They ran up to me. I heard voices but I didn´t understood anything but the words: blood...happened? stop ...!_

_Then a pair of arms grabbed my body. I felt soft Hands on my hand . A soft gentle voice said _

_"Schhh ...it´s okay now...I´m here...it´s okay. " In that moment I stopped scream, but tears flew up in my eyes. My sight was blurry all the time and the tears didn´t made it better! But I could see blonde hair. And I could feel and smell that this must be a male!I didn´t know why but ...it was so comfortable...  
_

_The last thing I heard was "It´s okay"_

_The last thing I smelled was his parfüme._

_The last thing I could feel was his hand on my head._

_The last thing I said was..."Ruka"._

_before everything went black._

* * *

_**OXOXOXO**_

_**"It´s done!Yehey!!"**_

_**"Whatever ... but this chapter is bad as the others!"he begun to smirk  
"What... "tears flew up in her eyes.**_

_**"Just ask the readers!! REVIEW and say her that it´s bad as ever!!"**_

_**"Noooo...please... it´s so mean NATsume!"**_

_**"Whatever"**_

_**"Ok!" cheer up" Please review ! I...I accept everything ...even ..bad things !! BYE BYE!! o 3 **_

_**Kasumi**_


	10. AN for the 9 chapter

_**Heyho guys,**_

_**jep it´s me again **_

_**I have something to say!**_

_**I will write today the next chapter...**_

_**Yeah I know I took long time...**_

_**But I had writersblock and have it today too XD **_

_**But i will do my best ...so please don´t hate me /my story**_

_**because this will be very bad...**_

_**Anyway ThX for reading and review /favorite story /author**_

_**by the other chapters o !!**_

_**ThX goes to :**_

_**Lena who isn´t a user but a good friend who liked my story too!**_

_dominiqueanne_

_kuroneko1815_

_Alwaysbtheir_

_sakuraaimier_

_lilmoonwritter_

_Wishing You Knew_

_ToS-fanatic15 _

_foodfrenzy_

_Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX_

_AYUMU10_

_illutia mist_

_death's haunting lullaby_

_Gruntsisterx_

_iimAdOrKabLe_

_InnocentFlame_

_massyct_

_Uchiha Sesshoumaru_

_Alwaysbtheir,_

_AYUMU10_

_**This was it If I forgot someone o.O tell me !!**_

_**soOoOoOoO Hope you like the next chapter O.O I will send him at 6.9.2008 at night :P**_

_**With many many many LOvE**_

_**xKasumix**_


	11. Back to reality

_**They search for me**_

_Back to reality_

_**Last Chapter (CHAPTER 6)**_

_They looked at her for a while _

_"Hotaru who is -" MIkan was cut off Natsume who gasped. She was now confused looked from NAtsume to the young lady . Suddenly her eyes widen . She also gasped._

_"THIS CANT BE ...KASUMI??"_

_**Back to reality**_

It was now one day that Hotaru had brought Kasumi to them. She already had explained to them how they met. They discussed what could have happened to her . They discussed about how she could survive this explosion years ago. They asked Mikan but she didn´t know anything after the explosion . They were separated when they tried to escape . All hour they looked after Kasumi to look if she´s awake. Hotaru treated all of her wounds even this big one on her belly.

"She must have fought with someone or with a group I would rather say ..." stated the blond lad.

The others only stared empty in the air. They were lost in their own thoughts.

"I... I think we must call the others..."

Hotaru , Ruka and Natsume looked at Mikan. " I mean the men days ago ... this were the same from 4 years ago. I saw the emblem. And now Kasumi is here this all make sense...! I don´t know much about them but I know that they´re dangerous , VERY dangerous! You don´t had have seen them when Kasumi and I were caged. They rowdy and strong. One time they tried to beat me..." tears welled up her eyes" Kasumi took all her strength and used her Alice. That had barely affection on them...then...then..." she couldn´t continue . The tears rolled down her cheek.

Hotaru , Natsume and Ruka listened carefully , wide-eyed and shocked. They never heard Mikan talk about this . You could see from her face how terrible it was. Hotaru stood up and went in the floor where the phone stand.

"What are yoou doing Imai?"

"Call the others what else?!"

"Do you thing they could get here as fast as they can and go in this house note less ??"

"Tzz...Hyuuga... remember my Alice?"

"What you have an Invention even for something like THIS?" asked Mikan. Hotaru rolled her eyes and begun to phone .

XOXOXOXO

Meanwhile Hotaru called the others went Ruka to Kasumi to check on her. The room was quietly . You could only heard her soft breathe. She looked so peaceably . He could only smile . He remembered the time at school with her.

- Sometimes really cold

-Most times was she a funny person

-She was a really good friend who could help others really not only with words.

-She was his first and till yet only Love

Since the explosion he had waited every day, every minute. But she never came after three years he had to admit that she wouldn't come... that I was Impossible that she could have survive this explosion. But he never stopped loving her.

See yet...yet is she lieing here, looking like an angel for him. He sat on the bed still looking on the peaceful face. His Hand began to move on his own . His Hand reached out for her face ... the Hand was Inches away from her cheek ...

Knock Knock

He pulled quickly his Hand away .

"How is she " asked Natsume

"She is still sleeping but I think she´s going to recover" he didn´t looked in the crimson eyes. He didn´t know why.

"Is everything all right Ruka?"

"Yeah...i think"

With a last look on the sleeping Kasumi and Ruka closed Natsume the door.

_**OXOXOXO**_

"Ok ... wait till six o´clock then push the green button!" The ice- queen said then she hung up.

Hotaru looked on the clock : 17:57

"Phhh I hope that everything goes alright..." pleaded the brunette." Anyway Hotaru how do they arrive?"

Then suddenly a glint appeared in her eyes.

" You remember Sakurano?"

"yeah sure...why - don´t tell me you took an alice stone from him..."

"No...just a piece from the stone ..."

Mikan only looked confused.

"It´s six they must co-"

The reast of the scentence goes under by the noise from now broken table and glasses.

They took time to stand up. Then Natsume suddenly jumped aside.

Sumire was now flying to him to hug him. " NAAAATTSSSUUUMMMMEEE!!DID YOU MISS ME ?!" **(A/N : She won´t change won´t she xD ) **

"No !" he replied cold

Meanwhile Mikan and Ruka helped Nonoko and Anna up.

"Hay ! What´s up" Mikan looked for the owner off the voice and found Koko and his best friend **(A/N : Sorry I dunno the name of his friend ) **She was now really happy ! It seems that everybody came to help them.

"YO! Kohai!" she tourned around " Hey Mikan how are you?!"

She begun to cry and jumped in Tsubasas **(A/N: KYYYYAAAAAAA!!) **arms. Misaki only smiled at the brunette and the both tried to calm her.

They all stated to chit chat about old times until Natsume and Hotaru got annoyed . Hotaru took something small out of her back and pushed the bottem. Some flashy ton came out and they all moved their hands to their ears.

"Have you all forgot already why you´re here?!" she asked dangerously.

_**OXOXOXO**_

_How was it? I tried my best this ...and please review ...else is kinda frustrating you know ...xD _

_I think this is the logest chapter... what do you think?_

_ThX for reading anyway!!_

_Till the next time _

_xKasumiX_


End file.
